Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing optical system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing optical system applicable to a portable device.
Description of Related Art
As personal electronic products nowadays are becoming more and more compact, the internal elements of the products are also required to be smaller in size than before. Except for the demand of miniaturization, the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies making the pixel size of sensors to be reduced have also urged compact optical systems evolve toward the field of higher megapixels. Therefore, there is also an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
Due to the popularity of smart phones and tablet personal computers, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly; wherein, among other things, the compact optical systems with large stop and large sensing element are the major trend in the development. However, the enlargement in stop and sensing element usually results in the difficulties in aberration correction; therefore, those types of optical systems do need adopt more lens elements to achieve the requirement in image quality. Adopting more lens elements, on the other hand, causes a longer total optical length and is not desired for the current market trend of miniaturization.
To sum up, it is continuously a need for an image capturing optical system satisfying the demand of compactness, which is able to effectively correct the aberration for high image quality.